Till the End of the Line
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: CA:TWS AU When Cap was rescued from the ice, so did his and Bucky's unborn child, now three years later can they be a family. PS I know it sucks no flames


"Faster Momma, Faster!" Squeals the almost four-year old as she's pushed around Washington DC. The cool winds of the early morning brush over her tiny face as Steve Rogers AKA Captain America pushes her in her stroller on his morning run."On your left," He says as he pushes the stroller as he runs past his fellow runner. He smirks as the other man groans.

Three passes later the blond man steps up to introduce himself. The other man is leaning against a tree, wheezing in and out.

"Dude you just ran 13 miles in 30 minutes." he says making Steve smirk all the more.

"Surprisingly I haven't lost all my baby weight yet. Steve Rogers." He says pulling up the other man.

"Yeah, I figured. Name's Sam."

"Momma!"

Steve turns to grin at his daughter. She had her father's eyes, bright and hazel, she had his blond hair though. "And this little princess is Malia Alice." He picks her up and cradles her.

"Hi." says Malia waving at Sam with a little pale hand.

"So single parent huh? And in a new century no less how's it going?"

"The internet is helping a great deal," Steve says stoking his daughters head. "The foods better for her and me, we used to boil everything, and the museum helps me move on."

A few days later Steve takes Malia to the Captain America exhibit. While the narrator blabbers on about his bravery and cunning Steve wanders over to the holograms showing the changes in his physique. He remembers what it was like to be that scrawny kid that never backed from a fight. The serum changed his life in more ways than one.

"You sure were small Momma," says Malia as he picks her up to give her a better look.

Steve laughs, "Yeah I sure was, but your daddy loved me all the same."

A while later they moved to the commando statues He smiles gently as she touches the shield of his propaganda days. "I like your new shield better Momma," She whispers, knocking on the metal.

Steve laughs. again "Yeah, me too honey. Let's go see Daddy." He pushes her over to the memorial of James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Dark hair and hazel eyes remind him of happy days past. "I'm with you till the end of the line," echoes in his head along with the tragic train incident. The dread, the loss the longing the..Malia's voice snaps him out of it.

"Hi Daddy," she says touching the picture of her daddy and momma together.

"He would've loved you honey," Steve says warm tears in his eyes.

That night Steve carries an unconscious Malia into his apartment, after he puts her to bed, he notices Fury sitting in his chair. A confusing conversation starts until the echoing boom of a gun comes from the window and Fury is on the ground dying from three oozing bullet holes.

"Captain Rogers, are you alright?" his neighbor Kate calls. "Agent thirteen of SHIELD I've been sent by Fury to protect you and your daughter.' She puts down the pistol she had been wielding.

"Then watch Malia" he growls. Steve follows the assassin to the roof, banging through walls and doors to catch up.. When he throws his shield the other man holds on to it.

"(No need to be afraid my angel)" he whispers in Russian. "( I know you. I know I do. You must have been my lover correct? You are a thing of beauty sweetling.)" He takes of his mask and Steve gasps. "Come to me Angel, We shall be married right away, and our future children will be raised in a better world."

Steve walked into the assassin's arms. "Bucky," he whispers. His boyfriend looks different, eyes calculating and cold, dark hair long and unkempt, cheeks pale and hollow, and stubble growing where the 40's Bucky would never let it. The most notable difference was the metal where his left arm should have been.

"Who the hell is..." Bucky is cut off by Steve's lips on his. He kisses back with a ferocity that Steve can only guess came from his time as an assassin. He also figured from the Russian lessons Clint and Natasha gave him between missions (he wasn't fluent but he knew enough to understand) that Bucky had been brainwashed by someone.

"Well, are we getting married or not?" he quips cupping Bucky's face.

Bucky smiles.

"Do you Yasha Barninsky take..." the HYDRA priest stops and looks at Steve quizzically. They are in an abandoned building not to far from where the boys grew up, Bucky had scared everyone barging in and demanding the priest to marry him and his beautiful angel right away.

"Steven Grant Rogers." Being around HYDRA made him cautious but knew they were afraid of Bucky so he knew he was safe, or at least until Bucky relapsed.

"To be your husband to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"(I do.)"

"Steven?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss."

Bucky dips Steve and kisses him as if they were never apart.

"I'm with you till the end of the line," Steve says. "and we will get your memory back Buck I promise. But first you should meet our daughter"

**PS I know this isn't for everyone, and I don't care if you don't like it I can't please everyone the point is I like it and I hope other people will too. If you don't like it don't bother flaming I'll just ignore you and finish anyway!**


End file.
